


Пустить корни

by miroveha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Битва за Центр закончилась, и Оливия спешит вернуться в Бриггс до того, как слишком привыкнет к подобной жизни. Но, к сожалению, у нее остались кое-какие незаконченные дела.</p><p>И разве можно избавиться от нежеланной собственности лучше, чем отдать человеку, которому Оливия так и так обещала особняк незадолго до переворота?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустить корни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking Root](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147266) by [seatbeltdrivein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein). 



Иногда Оливии нравилось выкурить пару сигарет, сидя на балконе и глядя на то, как тонкая струйка дыма тянется от кончика сигареты и растворяется в воздухе. Если ночь была особенно хороша, вся пачка могла уйти в один присест, пока Оливия удовлетворенно наблюдала за текущей мимо жизнью. Возможность предаться ничегонеделанью выпадала так редко, что жаль было бы ее упустить. 

— Уже поздно, — заметил Майлз.

— Свободен, — сказала Оливия, махнув рукой. — Закрой дверь с обратной стороны, майор. Увидимся на вокзальной станции в день нашего отбытия. 

— Мэм. — Отсалютовав, Майлз повернулся и вышел. Оливию всегда поражало, как формально держался ее старый друг. Война подошла к концу, уже почти закончилась отстройка, а Майлз по-прежнему вел себя так, будто и не они исходили вместе весь Ад вдоль и поперек. 

Покачав головой, Оливия потушила окурок о балконные перила и потянулась, чувствуя, как на секунду напряглись мышцы, прежде чем наконец расслабиться — впервые за целую вечность. 

Где-то в отдалении забили колокола. Оливия рассеянно слушала их звон, откинувшись в кресле. Уже наступил час ночи? Или отбивали полночь? Она не знала. Складывалось ощущение, что Оливия уже который час сидела на одном и том же месте, не планируя сдвигаться с него до тех пор, пока что-то ее не вынудит. Почти как статуя, подумала она.

Возможно, стоило покинуть Центр прежде, чем ноги пустят корни и помимо ее воли привяжут Оливию к земле. 

***

Даже алхимия не могла мгновенно восстановить Центральный Штаб. Когда Оливия пришла утром к развалинам, ее брат уже складывал камни и щебень во что-то, отдаленно напоминающее здание, под руководством Огненного алхимика. Тот был все ещё слеп. Это было заметно по тому, как непривычно он кривил рот, как его взгляд метался по сторонам в отчаянной попытке разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, хотя рука твердо указывала вперед, прямо на развалины. 

— Мустанг, — громко приветствовала Оливия, позволив ему узнать о своем приближении. Маленькая милость с ее стороны. — Куда делись твои глаза? 

Мустанг нахмурился сильнее. 

— Лейтенанта Хоукай вызвали в Лиор. Мне ассистирует твой брат. 

Оливия невольно кинула взгляд на брата, по-прежнему радостно трудящегося над городскими обломками. 

— Ясно. Может, выделишь пару минут и найдешь в себе силы помочь мне? 

— Уверен, что где-то здесь есть свободные люди, действительно способные помочь вам, генерал-майор, — сухо сказал Мустанг. — Например, лейтенант Росс.

— Мне не нужны твои питомцы, — отрезала Оливия. — Мне нужен ты. 

Теперь Мустанг посмотрел на нее с таким сосредоточенным выражением лица, что она почти забыла о его слепоте. 

— Как скажешь, — наконец ответил он, выглядя при этом скорее позабавленным, чем настороженным. Затем протянул к ней руку и поманил к себе: — Но тебе придется взять меня под руку. Видишь ли, я и в самом деле слеп. 

Оливия поморщилась, но все же позволила ему уцепиться пальцами за свою ладонь. 

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — предупредила она. 

— Ни за что, — откликнулся Мустанг, по-мальчишески ухмыляясь. 

— В конце концов, ты вызываешь у меня отвращение, — добавила Оливия. — За всю свою жизнь не проработал честно и дня, изнеженный городской мальчик. 

Она усмехнулась. Мустанг кашлянул, пытаясь скрыть смешок, и Оливия сжала его руку до боли. 

— Ну конечно, — согласился он. И добавил: — Я веду жизнь, полную роскоши и прекрасных вин. И не менее прекрасных женщин. 

Оливия почувствовала, как от ярости у нее раздуваются ноздри, и лишь невероятным усилием воли сдержалась от того, чтобы ударить Мустанга по голове. Он был слеп и оттого ещё бесполезней, чем обычно. Слова — это все, что у него осталось. 

— Следи за языком, — ровно сказала Оливия, и с удовольствием услышала, как Мустанг со стуком захлопнул рот. 

— Так зачем я тебе понадобился? — спустя мгновение несколько встревоженно спросил он. Нахмурив брови, Мустанг склонил голову набок, будто пытался определить на слух, куда они идут. — Честно говоря, не могу даже представить возможную причину. 

Продолжая идти так же размеренно и по-прежнему держа его за руку, Оливия вела Мустанга туда, куда ей было нужно. 

— Помнишь, что я сказала перед переворотом? — спросила она. — Про то, что оставлю тебе свой дом. 

— Если ты умрешь. Да, я помню. 

— Так вот, — продолжила Оливия, — я оставляю тебе свой дом. 

Мустанг от неожиданности споткнулся, и ей пришлось сильнее ухватить его за руку и стоять ровно, пока он восстанавливал равновесие, закрывая и открывая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. 

— Но ты ведь не умерла. 

— Я заметила.

— Алекс может посчитать за оскорбление. 

— Он потерял все права на этот дом, — отрезала Оливия. — Дом принадлежит мне, и я одна решаю, что с ним делать. 

Наконец Мустанг выпрямился, так что она мягко потянула его за руку и пошла дальше.

— Почему? — наконец спросил он. 

— Потому что мне он не нужен, — ответила Оливия. — Я собиралась воспользоваться им исключительно для переворота. 

На самом деле она хотела вывезти семью из страны, но некоторые вещи лучше было оставить невысказанными. 

— Как только закончится отстройка, я вернусь в Бриггс — и не имею ни малейшего желания снова приезжать в Центр, если меня не назначат фюрером. 

— Тогда, полагаю, — усмехнулся Мустанг, — ты никогда не приедешь снова. 

— Наглый щенок, — зарычала Оливия, и когда она в этот раз сжала его руку, Мустанг и правда поморщился. — Не умничай, когда я говорю!

— Ладно, ладно! — пошел на попятную Мустанг. Оливия ослабила хватку, и он облегченно вздохнул. — С тобой ужасно тяжело иметь дело. 

— Ну, а ты ужасно туп, но я ведь не жалуюсь, — отрезала она. — Как я уже сказала, мне не нужен этот дом. 

— Не понимаю, как ты вообще можешь называть его домом, — заметил Мустанг. — Это по меньшей мере особняк. Замок тоже был бы не слишком сильным преувеличением. 

— Прекрати перебивать, Мустанг.

— Хм. 

— Я оставляю его тебе, — закончила Оливия. 

Наконец они подошли к дому — каким-то чудом главное здание совершенно не пострадало во время битвы. Оливия провела Мустанга сквозь врата по центральной аллее, подведя к ступеням. 

— Конечно же, я останусь здесь, пока не закончат отстраивать Центр, и мои люди будут свободно приходить и уходить, когда им понадобится. 

— Конечно же.

Поднимаясь по ступеням, Мустанг неловко покачнулся, и Оливия позволила обхватить себя за талию, чтобы он мог сохранить равновесие. В приступе особого великодушия она даже сделала вид, что не заметила, как рука Мустанга неестественно сползла вниз, остановившись прямо возле ее задницы. Слепой, напомнила себе Оливия, пока они медленно поднимались по лестнице. Слепой и бесполезный. 

— Ты можешь переехать сюда, — добавила она, как только им удалось добраться до вершины ступеней. — Насколько мне известно, твой дом был уничтожен. 

— Полагаю, это ожидаемая расплата за жилье, близкое к штаб-квартире, — пробормотал Мустанг. — Тогда я мог спать допоздна, а теперь придется вставать на час раньше.

— Ранний подъем полезен для здоровья.

— Да, мамочка, — съязвил он, — я в курсе. 

Оливия привыкла к благоговению на лицах гостей, когда они впервые переступали порог фамильного дома Армстронгов: при виде огромных комнат и роскошного обрамления все распахивали рты и глаза. Но ослепший Мустанг не в состоянии был оценить вид, и она мимо воли почувствовала смутное разочарование. Конечно, он бывал здесь раньше, но от этого интерьер производил ничуть не меньшее впечатление. 

Теперь все это принадлежало ему, поняла Оливия, и он даже не мог оценить. 

— Что случилось с твоим философским камнем? — спросила она. — Я полагала, ты собираешься исцелиться. 

Проведя Мустанга в гостиную, Оливия усадила его в высокое отцовское кресло; редко когда она бывала столь терпелива. 

— Таков план, — согласился он, расслабившись. — Но мы ждем лейтенанта Хавока. Его поезд прибудет только через два дня. 

— И? — Оливия приподняла брови и только затем вспомнила, что у него нет возможности оценить ее скептицизм. — Не вижу, в чем проблема. 

— Сначала исцелят его раны, — просто сказал Мустанг, и Оливия подумала: «Ты сентиментальный дурак». Выживание сильнейших было одним из тех правил, что так и не дошли до Огненного алхимика, любимца аместрийской армии. 

— Надеюсь, после исцеления твоего подчиненного хватит камня, чтобы починить и тебя. 

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — сказал Мустанг, и, казалось, даже немного осел в кресле при этой мысли. Оливия едва подавила желание закатить глаза. 

— Бумаги у меня с собой, — заметила она, прокашлявшись. — Тебе нужно подписать их, чтобы вступить во владение. 

— И никак нельзя было дождаться, пока я смогу увидеть то, что подписываю? — позабавлено спросил он. — Право же, генерал-майор, не знай я вас лучше, мог бы решить, что вы специально это подстроили!

— Тогда хорошо, что ты знаешь меня лучше, — жестко ответила Оливия. — Я вернусь через пару минут. 

Она оставила его в гостиной, ухмыляясь про себя, и отправилась в кабинет за бумагами, что подготовил семейный поверенный. Мустанг действовал ей на нервы. Оливия потерла виски, с трудом разжала сцепленные зубы и пришла к выводу, что ей необходимо выпить. 

Может, даже напиться, подумала она, — и взяла с собой целую бутылку джина вместе с двумя стаканами. Если уж Оливии нужно обсуждать дела с никчемным алхимиком, то ей понадобится что-то существенное, чтобы смягчить свой нрав. Иначе она со злости насадит этого ублюдка на вертел. 

Мустанг заметно оживился, услышав, как звякнули о стол стаканы, когда Оливия разливала джин.

— Выпивка? — поинтересовался он. Затем уточнил: — Джин. Я почувствовал запах джина, правда? 

Оливию почти впечатлила его проницательность. Почти. 

— Я предположу, что слепота усилила остальные чувства, а не что ты алкоголик. Да, это джин. 

— Премного благодарен, — пробормотал Мустанг, взяв протянутый ею стакан. Он не сомневался ни секунды: просто поднес его к губам и сделал большой глоток. 

— Хороший алкоголь нужно смаковать, — возмутилась Оливия. 

— Это выпивка, — сказал он, — и я ее пью. Не указывай мне, как пить мою же выпивку. 

— Кто-то ведь должен напомнить тебе, как вести себя в приличном обществе, — фыркнула она. 

Мустанг хмыкнул в ответ: 

— В приличном обществе? Я не знал. Передавай извинения нашему молчаливому гостю. 

— Не зли меня, Мустанг, — зарычала Оливия. И чтобы не потерять терпение окончательно, попросту придушив это самодовольное маленькое дерьмо, она опрокинула собственный стакан, осушив содержимое в один глоток. 

— Впечатляющий настрой, — сказал Мустанг, наклонившись потрепать ее по колену, но промахнулся и вместо этого погладил промежность. Невозможно было сказать, сделал он это нарочно или нет, так что в конце концов Оливия просто отодвинулась вместе с креслом. 

Опьянение само по себе было приятно — она не в первый раз напивалась. На севере находилось мало способов разнообразить свой досуг, и Оливия выжимала все, что могла, из редких моментов затишья. Но опьянение, как ей следовало бы знать, не всегда тянуло за собой приятные последствия. Жаль, что эта мысль не пришла Оливии в голову до того, как комната начала кружиться. 

Мустанг развалился в отцовском кресле, и его стакан был пуст — снова. Они выпили уже достаточно, чтобы разные цвета начали сливаться в одну грязную смесь, изгибающуюся в причудливое подобие алкогольной радуги. Мустанг сделал какой-то невнятный жест в ее сторону, и это ее встревожило. Наверное, ублюдок пытался украсть ее выпивку. Она бы не стала его недооценивать. 

— Не двигайся, — прошипела Оливия, но наружу вырвалось что-то более невнятное. Она прижала свой (пустой) стакан к груди и попыталась отодвинуть кресло подальше. Мустанг надулся, как побитый щенок, и протянул к ней руку, бормоча что-то себе под нос. 

Спустя несколько безуспешных попыток он все-таки выдал: «Налей мне», — или что-то в том же духе. Впрочем, Оливия его поняла и даже наклонилась вперед, чтобы взять бутылку, но какая-то крошечная частица ее разума, оставшаяся трезвой, прокашлялась и заметила, что, может быть, им уже хватит? 

— Нет, — сказала Оливия вслух. Мустанг по-прежнему напоминал побитого щенка. Она проигнорировала его, сосредоточившись вместо этого на циферблате часов, плывущего у нее перед глазами. Наконец до нее дошло, что уже, наверное, поздно; в какой-то момент время растворилось на дне бутылки. 

— В кровать, — прокашлявшись, заявила Оливия. Мустанг явно заинтересовался. 

— Не м’гу, — выдавил он, махнув рукой в ее направлении. — Слепой!

Ох, точно. Мустанг был слеп и бесполезен. Как она могла забыть? Оливия умудрилась подняться на ноги и схватить его за руку, потянув вверх — но почему-то движение завершилось не так, как она планировала. Вместо того чтобы встать, Мустанг сдвинулся на край кресла, схватил Оливию за руки и уткнулся лицом ей в грудь. Оливия невнятно взвизгнула и толкнула его назад в кресло. 

— Бесполезный, — несколько раз сказала она, пока не почувствовала, что до него дошло. Затем на всякий случай повторила ещё раз. 

— Ммм, — откликнулся Мустанг, закинув ноги на подлокотник кресла. 

— Слезай, — рявкнула Оливия. — Сними ноги с кресла!

Крик отнимал слишком много сил. Оливия смертельно устала, и веки вдруг стали такими тяжелыми, что сложно было их не опустить. 

— Кровать, — повторила она. В этот раз Мустанг даже не отреагировал.

Оливия знала, что не стоит засыпать в гостиной, хоть и не могла объяснить, почему. Ещё она знала, что Мустанг не собирался вставать и подниматься по лестнице. С силой, выработанной за долгие годы физических упражнений, Оливия снова схватилась за Мустанга и, присев, закинула его к себе на спину, позволив чужим рукам свободно болтаться вокруг шеи. Стоило Оливии подняться, как он пьяно хихикнул, пробормотав что-то насчет движущейся комнаты, прежде чем уронить голову ей на плечо. Глубоко вздохнув и помолившись всем существующим богам, чтобы мир вокруг перестал крутиться хотя бы до спальни, Оливия поплелась к лестнице. 

Оставалось надеяться, что Мустанг не начнет пускать слюни ей на плечо. 

***

Оливия проснулась от бьющих в окно солнечных лучей. Не задвинула вечером шторы? Она попыталась сесть, но помешала чужая рука, обнимающая ее за талию. Застыв, Оливия позволила себе упасть обратно в постель. Чья-то рука обнимала ее за талию. Руки, как правило, прилагались в комплекте к людям. 

В ее кровати лежал другой человек, и господи боже, как это вообще случилось?

Вчера — что она делала вчера? Оливия закрыла глаза, вспоминая. Вот она идет к отстраиваемой штаб-квартире, вот забирает с собой Мустанга, чтобы тот подписал бумаги, потом берет джин…

Ох. Ох, боже мой.

Оливия открыла глаза и перекатилась на бок, готовясь увидеть то, что уже и без того знала. Мустанг по-прежнему спал, но ему, очевидно, понравилась смена позиции, так что он бессознательно притянул ее ближе. Оливия начала закипать, уткнувшись лицом в его шею. 

На ней по-прежнему были штаны. И хотя больше на ней не было ничего — судя по тому, как ее обнаженная грудь прижималась к груди этого ублюдка, — штаны значили, что они не зашли далеко. Ну, по крайней мере, слишком далеко. Мустанг тоже был практически полностью одет: он носил ту же белую рубашку и брюки, что и вчера. Очевидно, ей не хватило терпения на большее, чем снять с него ботинки и расстегнуть пуговицы.

Внезапное движение под боком предупредило ее, что Мустанг начал приходить в себя. Оливия попыталась незаметно выбраться из чужих объятий, но он только прижал ее к себе сильнее — что привлекло внимание к чему-то очень твердому и очень теплому, уткнувшемуся ей в бедро. 

Слепой, отчаянно напомнила себе она, слепой и бесполезный.

…ещё он терся об нее утренним стояком, и это было уже слишком.

— Мустанг, — сказала Оливия прямо ему в шею. — Думаю, тебе пора проснуться. 

Терпение, напомнила она себе. Ей нужно быть терпеливой и не убить его на месте. Позже она легко найдет парочку-другую младших офицеров, на которых выместит свою злость, но сейчас нужно дышать и постараться успокоиться. 

Целую вечность спустя Мустанг все-таки проснулся — а проснувшись, тут же напрягся и отстранился, и Оливия смогла взглянуть ему в глаза. 

— Генерал-майор? — хрипло спросил он.

— Да, — жестко ответила Оливия. 

— Что ты тут делаешь?

Ну все, с нее хватит.

— Что я тут делаю? — откликнулась Оливия. — Мустанг, ты в моей постели!

Он имел наглость выглядеть удивленным. 

— Правда? 

— Где ещё, черт возьми, ты можешь быть? Это что, похоже на…

— Это ни на что не похоже, — оборвал он. Точно, слепой. Почему она все время об этом забывала? 

— Ну, ты в моей постели, — продолжила Оливия. — А теперь отпусти меня. 

— Я не держу, — с недоумением сказал он.

— Тогда двигайся. Ты мне мешаешь. 

Вздохнув, Мустанг откатился в сторону, чуть не свалившись с кровати. Оливия умудрилась поймать его за мгновение до того, как он упал, и в результате прижалась к Мустангу голой грудью.

— Кажется, ты хотела, чтобы я тебя отпустил, — с едва сдерживаемым весельем заметил он. — Или это тот случай, когда леди слишком много возражает? 

Оливия открыла и тут же закрыла рот, всем сердцем желая, чтобы он мог увидеть полное отвращение у нее на лице. Потому что это оно и было. Отвращение. Можно даже сказать, совершенное отвращение.

Совершенное и неоспоримое отвращение, да.

— Ты, — с жаром сказала Оливия, — полная свинья!

— Ты ужасно груба ко мне.

— Потому что ты идиот! — взвыла она, ударив его кулаком по груди. Мустанг страдальчески захрипел, но почти сразу же начал смеяться, содрогаясь всем телом. 

— Ещё слишком рано, — выдавил он сквозь смех, — чтобы иметь с тобой дело!

Оливия фыркнула и скатилась с его груди, откинувшись на другую сторону кровати и накрывшись одеялом.

— Ладно, — выплюнула она. — Я собираюсь ещё немного поспать. Заткни свой рот, или я вырву тебе язык. 

И на удивление, Мустанг в самом деле заткнулся. 

***

Когда Оливия проснулась снова, то чувствовала себя отдохнувшей и удивительно расслабленный. И что ещё лучше — в этот раз никакие таинственные руки не прижимали ее к разным идиотам. Пару мгновений она просто лежала, наслаждаясь ощущениями, пока не возобладало любопытство: так Мустанг все-таки ушел или нет? Оливия перекатилась на бок и убедилась, что нет, он по-прежнему здесь. Даже уснул в той же позе, в которой она его оставила: раскинувшись на спине, одна рука под затылком, другая на бедрах — и сквозь пальцы виднелись следы темной дорожки волос, тянущейся от пупка и спускающейся к штанам. 

Хотя не то чтобы она рассматривала его или что-то в этом роде.

Как будто веса ее взгляда было достаточно, чтобы разбудить его, Мустанг открыл глаза и потянулся, положив руки на изголовье. Он ничего не сказал, только молча смотрел в потолок. Ждал ее, поняла Оливия.

— Мустанг, — позвала она, сделав вид, что ее глаза не прикованы к виду его голого живота. 

— Оливия, — ответил он, впервые назвав ее по имени. Оговорка, без сомнений. — Доброе утро.

— День, — поправила она, кинув взгляд на часы. — Почти час пополудни. 

— Час дня? Как поздно, — заметил он, и Оливия прикусила язык, чтобы не выдать «серьезно, что ли» и тем испортить все настроение. 

— Как тебе дом? — В конце концов, теперь он принадлежал ему.

Мустанг, казалось, удивился. 

— Очень приятный. Удобный. 

Ну, сам он точно выглядел так, будто удобно устроился в ее кровати — так же, как и в старом кресле в гостиной. Мустанга всегда окружала какая-то аура благородства; дом подходил ему идеально, и Оливия никогда не могла сказать того же про себя. 

— Прекрасно, — сказала она. — Тогда я отправлю бумаги своему поверенному. 

Все равно давно пора было вставать. Час пополудни, с отвращением подумала Оливия, садясь на кровати. Как она могла проспать так долго? Ей казалось, что это в принципе невозможно.

Мустанг, казалось, не хотел ее отпускать. Едва Оливия села, как он повернулся в ее сторону и слепо зашарил по кровати, а найдя — обернул руку вокруг талии. Уткнувшись лицом в ее бедро, он замер со странно капризным выражением лица. 

С закрытым ртом его компания была почти переносимой. Оливии не хотелось говорить; вместо этого она посмотрела на него сверху вниз, разглядывая упрямую линию челюсти. Они вместе лежали в одной кровати. Только естественно, что их мысли устремлялись в определенном направлении, но стоило ли потакать этим мыслям? 

Его рука огладила ее голый живот, коснулась нижней части грудей, и Оливия подумала: «Почему бы и нет?»

— Мустанг, — сказала она, потянув его вверх и позволив ухватиться за свои плечи, пока он слепо смотрел на нее. — Если сможешь вести себя прилично, то я позволю тебе остаться. 

Ей не нужно было объяснять, что имелось в виду. Он начал было что-то говорить, но Оливия закрыла его рот ладонью, и брови Мустанга недоуменно приподнялись. 

— Веди себя прилично, — повторила она, прежде чем убрать ладонь и заменить ее собственным ртом. 

Это лишь мимолетнее увлечение, не более того. Она могла целовать его в собственной постели — и это по-прежнему не имело значения. Просто потому, что их губы так естественно касались друг друга, разжигая пламя между ног, между ними не возникнет вдруг новых отношений. 

Можно позволить себе прихоть, заверила себя Оливия, что не привяжет ее ни к этому городу, ни к этому дому. Она не пустит корни из-за Мустанга или случившегося у них секса. 

— Я буквально слышу, как в твоей голове вращаются шестеренки, — пробормотал Мустанг, уткнувшись лбом в ее лоб. — Постарайся получить удовольствие, генерал. 

— Если ты умолкнешь, может быть, у меня даже выйдет, — ответила Оливия, стянув рубашку с его плеч и проведя ладонями по гладкой коже его спины. С ее последнего секса прошло уже порядочно времени; конечно, ощущения обострились. Когда вообще это было, в последний раз?..

Без разницы. Одной ладонью Мустанг обхватил ее грудь и легонько сжал; между бедер она уже была влажной, невольно сжимаясь вокруг пустоты — просто чтобы усилить ощущения. Мустанг усмехнулся и поцеловал ее в плечо. Все, о чем она могла думать — ниже, спустись ниже; и когда он исполнил ее желание, игриво прикусив сосок, облизывая, посасывая и сжигая ее изнутри, Оливия едва заметила, как его вторая рука скользнула к ее штанам и начала их расстегивать. 

Мустанг отстранился, вытерев рот ладонью. Ей хотелось осыпать его проклятиями, схватить за волосы и вернуть обратно, но тут руки Мустанга обхватили бедра Оливии, стаскивая штаны и армейское белье вниз, пока она наконец не осталась голой, а одежда не полетела кучей куда-то вниз, на пол. Он раздвинул ее бедра, но она ударила его по руке. 

— Твои штаны, — низким голосом приказала Оливия. — Сними их. Сейчас же. 

У Мустанга на лице снова появился тот же сосредоточенный взгляд, но это не обеспокоило ее, а скорее подстегнуло: она чуть не потребовала, чтобы он начал двигаться — и двигаться прямо сейчас.

Наконец он усмехнулся и сказал:

— Да, мэм. 

Неловко нашарив молнию на штанах, он начал раздеваться, устроив из этого целое шоу: медленно, медленно потянул застежку вниз и поиграл бровями, глядя в ее сторону. В тот момент Оливия была благодарна, что Мустанг ослеп и не мог видеть, как она покраснела. 

Они оба были обнажены и лежали в ее постели. С каждым мгновением становилось все труднее и труднее говорить себе, что она никогда этого не хотела, так что Оливия решила отвлечься. Разведя ноги как можно шире, она схватила Мустанга за волосы и толкнула вниз, пока его дыхание не обожгло внутреннюю поверхность бедер. На секунду он замер, а затем закинул ноги Оливии себе на плечи и погладил пальцем ее клитор. Она прикусила губу, чтобы не застонать; каждое едва заметное движение пальцев все сильнее разжигало в ней желание двинуть бедрами ему на встречу. Мустанг вел себя так, будто точно знал, как заставить ее стонать и извиваться на постели от его касаний — и пользовался этим знанием. 

В слухах о его репутации с женщинами внезапно оказалось куда больше смысла, чем Оливия думала раньше. 

Когда он легко провел языком по ее щели, лизнув пару раз, прежде чем толкнуться языком внутрь, Оливия чуть не кончила. Мустанг потер подушечкой пальца ее клитор, удерживая постоянное, едва заметное давление, и когда она уже открыла рот, чтобы потребовать перестать дразнить и заняться делом, он надавил сильнее и тихо застонал — вибрация отдалась во всем ее теле. Оливия выгнулась, чувствуя, как в практически забытом ощущении напрягаются и дрожат бедра, как подгибаются пальцы. Она не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз текла так сильно. Отстранившийся Мустанг выглядел необычайно довольным собой; он машинально посмотрел вверх, будто пытаясь разглядеть выражение ее лица сквозь непроницаемую тьму. 

У него по-прежнему стояло; когда он сел, член тяжело качнулся у ее бедра. Оливия посмотрела на него, уделив особенное внимание промежности, и закатила глаза, обвив ногами за талию и притянув ближе. По меньшей мере она могла вернуть услугу. 

— Не трать время зря, Мустанг, — выдохнула Оливия, стараясь дышать глубже, когда он не начал тут же ее трахать. 

Мустанг сдавлено застонал и обхватил свой член, затем устроился между ее ног и попытался найти нужный угол. Сжалившись над ним, Оливия потянулась и положила ладонь поверх его руки, направляя, пока головка члена не вошла в нее. После этого он уже не колебался, скользнув внутрь одним гладким движением — и у нее перехватило дыхание. Все тело будто объяло пламя.

Немного сменив позицию, Мустанг сдвинулся и отстранился, прежде чем войти в нее снова. Запрокинув голову, Оливия позволила ему задать ритм и взять контроль над ситуацией, так что она могла просто наслаждаться пульсирующими вспышками наслаждения, пронзавшими ее с головы до пят. Когда она наконец обмякла, распластавшись на кровати, он вытащил член и начал дрочить, пока горячая влажная сперма не запачкала ее живот и бедра. 

Приоткрыв глаза, Оливия смотрела, как он упал рядом с ней на кровать. Не осталось сил даже разозлиться на устроенный беспорядок: она все ещё пыталась восстановить дыхание. 

В конце концов воздух в комнате перестал казаться обжигающим; Оливия, потянувшись, села на край кровати и спустила ноги на пол. Мустанг остался лежать в той же позе. Когда она нагнулась за своими штанами, он едва ощутимо провел пальцами по ее спине,

— Спасибо. 

— Не пойми меня неправильно, — ответила Оливия. Мустанг фыркнул в подушку. — У меня тоже есть определенные потребности. 

— Я заметил, — сухо сказал Мустанг. — Ты уходишь? 

— Нужно занести бумаги поверенному, — напомнила она. — Завтра утром мы отбываем сначала в северную штаб-квартиру, а затем в Бриггс. 

Повисла тишина, пока Оливия подбирала с пола одежду и натягивала ее на себя. Возвращение на север не продлится долго — в Центре оставалось слишком много незаконченных дел, — но это будет все равно что глоток свежего воздуха. Ей нужно было уехать прочь. 

Когда она открыла дверь, Мустанг подал голос с кровати:

— В следующий раз, когда у тебя возникнут определенные потребности, возвращайся домой. 

Оливии даже не пришлось отвечать.


End file.
